Back To Your Heart
by ortonslilsexkitten422
Summary: Randy Orton, is a huge superstar in the WWE. Natalie, is a member of Shooting Star, a world famous girl group, they have been dating for three years and Randy proposes, what one word will change Randy and Natalie's life? PLEASE REVIEW! FINISHED
1. The Proposal

****

Back to Your Heart

Chapter 1 : The Proposal

Randy's POV

Tonight, was definitely going to be the night to change my life. No longer was I the "Randy Orton", the persona I played on television, but tonight I was going to propose to the love of my life. Her name is Natalie, and she is an international celebrity around the world. She's in the best selling girl group of all time, Shooting Star.

It took her forever to get ready, but at the end, she always looked spectacular. She was the nicest and the sexiest person I had ever met in my life. I mean, I thought I was sexy, but I looked at her, and I just couldn't believe it. We met actually, when we were in the same town, me for a RAW event, her for a concert. I guess she was running late and slammed right into me, and I've been smitten ever since. The guys of Evolution could not even believe It, that the Randy Orton, they knew, was about to propose.

She, after what seemed like forever came out from the bathroom, and I was just stunned. She was drop dead gorgeous, she has this beautiful blue cocktail dress on, that I bought her especially for tonight, to match my blue shirt. The nerves kicked in and we jumped in my Ferrari, and went to catch our reservations.

The restaurant was of course, packed that night, just to help my nerves anymore, but I had to stay composed for the big proposal.

Natalie's POV

I never believed in true love, until I met Randy. He's just the most amazing man I had ever met. I mean, besides the fact that he's gorgeous and has the best body ever, his personality, just makes him incredible. He had bought me this beautiful blue dress, and after I got finished getting ready, we went to our favorite restaurant, and for once in our whole entire relationship, Randy was the most nervous. I mean, I was a horribly nervous person, but Randy never was.

We were done eating, and having dessert, and Randy suddenly started about saying about how we met, and all this stuff and was telling me about how amazing our relationship was.

"Natalie, we have been through so much, in the three years, that we have been together, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?

As I stood there and looked at him, and I sat back and realized our relationship, and realized I just didn't think we were meant to be together, I simply said

"No, Randy I can't."

With that said, I ran out of the restaurant as quickly as I could, not trying to picture the look that was on Randy's face when I said no.


	2. The Aftermath

****

Chapter 2: The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I forgot this. No, I do not know Randy Orton or Evolution or any part of the WWE. I do own Natalie though and Shooting Star. Shooting Star is a fantasy group that has always been in my head.

Please keep reviewing… Constructive Criticism welcome!

Natalie's POV

I have no idea why I would say no to Randy. All my life, I've dreamt about finding Prince Charming, and I let him slide through my fingers. I didn't tell the other members of the group of Randy and I's "little" breakup. I just felt like writing music, so since no one else was home at the time, I went to the studio, and began writing.

Twenty minutes later, I was up in my room, looking at pics of Randy and I. I truly, thought he was the one. Maybe, now I guess I wasn't so sure. I mean, yeah, I'm only 22, but I had been in another serious relationship, and look how that lasted.

A couple days later, the girls kept asking why Randy hadn't been around, and I just finally told them, which was the biggest mistake, I had ever made, because that got out of them 3 hours worth of lecturing. They just didn't understand. But, I did. I had reasons.

Randy's POV

Wow, if that wasn't a shocker. I had never been more humiliated, angry, pissed off, and just confused at anyone in my life, and believe me, I've met some freaks. I thought she was the one. She is the one, I just don't understand why she said no. Maybe she'll never tell me. There just went 100,000 that I paid for the ring.

The next day, I felt like a complete ass to everyone. Ric and Dave (Batista) had noticed it, and then seen the ring, they knew I was going to ask her, so they thought I was a coward, and didn't ask her, but when I didn't laugh, they knew it was more than that. They suggested that I should talk to Nat, but I just couldn't, if she didn't wanna be with me, then our relationship was over.

Natalie's POV

I woke up the next morning, to sounds of a very manly man, in our house, and I figured it was Dave, because him and my bandmate Nickie were engaged to be married. I really didn't want to go down there and face him so I turned on the TV to MTV and there it was on Total Request Live.

Breaking News: Natalie, from the band Shooting Star, listen here all you single guys, is now single again. She and her ex pro-wrestling superstar Randy Orton called it quits Friday night. A witness on the scene said that she didn't think that the breakup was going to happen.

Of course, Nickie had to be watching it from downstairs.

"Natalie, get you're a down here now."

Great, now I gotta go face Batista. The biggest guy I had ever seen.


	3. Facing A Friend

Ch 3 Facing A Friend

Natalie's POV

I walked downstairs, to find Nickie only. Which turned out to be a relief, I really didn't feel like facing Dave, but I felt that I needed to talk to him, and explain myself. I asked Nickie where Dave went, and she replied back quickly that he went to a RAW magazine shoot w/ Randy and the other guys of Evolution. Even, the mention of Randy's name, sent shockwaves of guilt and confusion throughout my body.

3 hrs later

I got back from the grocery store, and Dave was the only one at the house. He was nice enough to help me in. He said that he needed to talk to me. I knew it had to have been about Randy, because all the guys of Evolution cared about him a lot. After I was done putting the groceries away, I told Dave that I would talk to him. I walked into the living room and Dave simply asked

"Why?"

I told everyone the same exact lie, the truth was that I didn't think that I was ready for such a commitment in my life, I was confused because I didn't think I was good enough for Randy. I knew that if I told anyone this, many questions occurred, but since Dave and us have been friends long before there was a "Randy and I", I told him the truth, I also made him promise that he wouldn't tell Nickie.

" Why would you ever think that you were never good enough for Randy? Everone knows you two are absolutely perfect for each other." Dave asked.

The only thing, I could say is that "I didn't know", because I didn't.

I knew Randy and I were perfect together, I just didn't think I was perfect for Randy. I had seen the way that Nickie and Dave were together, and they were seriously meant for each other, everyone knew that, and I told that to Dave.

"C'mon, Natalie. Are you just giving me excuses now? Why would you even compare my relationship to yours? They are completely different." Dave said.

I really couldn't believe that I was actually telling Dave this. The truth was that I didn't know the answer.

"Well, Natalie. I really don't know what to say, I understand partly where you are coming from, but on the other hand I don't. I mean, You hurt Randy bad, and you know Randy never forgives nor forgets"

I knew this from previous experience. Before there was Randy and Natalie, there was a Randy and a Stacy (Keibler), and of course, being the person that she is (A/N: I'm not saying that she is a slut or anything, just using her persona that she gives on the television). One night, she and another random guy hooked up and Randy found out about it, being the egotistical guy that he was, he couldn't believe she would do that to him. That relationship ended pretty much after that.

Back to the conversation

"Natalie, you really need to talk to Randy. You both need it. You both have feelings, I'm not sure if they are the same ones, but"

"Yeah, Dave. Tell him to meet me at the Café tomorrow at 5."

"Alright, see ya later sweetie."


	4. Finally Facing Randy

Ch 4

Finally Facing Randy…

Natalie's POV

The whole day went by in a blur, I have never been so nervous in my life. Here I was, just about to see the man I was in love with two days ago, and I was so afraid of seeing him. My only memory of Randy at that moment was the way he looked when I said that I couldn't marry him.

About 4:30, I headed up to the Café where Randy and I always met, I had parked next to his Ferrari, in the parking lot. I sat in the car a good ten minutes and decided to go in. I went to the Café in the back, and waved hello to our friends, Matt and Julie, because they own the place. They smiled and waved back, they obviously knew about the breakup, hell everyone knew by now.

I went to the back where we always sat, and there he was. Dressed in a white Polo shirt and very nice fitting blue jeans, that accentuated his body very well (A/N: You know what I am talking about, Yummy Yummy!!) As soon as he seen me, he smiled and motioned me over to the table. I was kind of shocked with the smile, but everyone knew that Randy always had a smile on his face, no matter the mood.

I sat down at the table, after about 2 minutes of silence, I finally spoke up.

"Randy, I don't know what to say to you. I just, at that moment didn't think that I was meant for you."

"What the hell would even make you think, Natalie? How long have you been feeling this?"

"I don't know. I guess I am just afraid of commitment. Look what happened with me and Drew. I thought he was perfect, and then he cheated two days before our wedding."

"Natalie, why would you even compare me to him?"

"Seriously, I don't know."

"What did this relationship ever mean to you?"

"You know what it meant to me."

" I guess I didn't, since you said no."

"Randy"

"Don't Randy me, Nat. I thought you were the one, but I guess you don't feel that way about me, it's over."

"Randy, wait."

He didn't hear that last part, because he just got up and left the Café. I wasn't mad at him, because he made more sense to me now than ever.

Randy's POV

It's over. I picked up and called the last person I'd think I'd call….Stacy.

Author's Note: Sorry, I ended it at a cliffhanger. Please Review!!! The more you guys review, I will try to write chapters faster!! Ideas are always welcome.


	5. Calling The Ex

****

Chapter 5

Calling The Ex

(A/N: A little bit of swearing in this chapter and some sexual reference)

"Hello?" Stacy answered the phone quickly after she read her caller ID.

"Hey, baby. I need to talk to you, Wanna meet me somewhere?"

"Sure, Randy. Where?"

" Meet me at my place in about an hour."

"Aight, sexy..See ya then."

"Yeah, later."

Randy then pulled into his driveway, and wondered what he had just done. He just needed love, and Stacy was the only person right now to give him what he wanted…sex.

About an hour later

Stacy's POV

I pulled into Randy's driveway. I'm so glad he decided to forgive me, I am also glad he got rid of that bitch of a Natalie. She is horrible, I hate her. She is the only reason I'm not Mrs. Orton now..

I knocked on the door and Randy answered, looking about as sexy as he always did. He told me he wanted to talk to me. We sat down on his sofa, and he told me that he thought maybe him and I should get back together. Well, obviously I thought that was a great idea. I knew cheating on him was a mistake, but hell, this guy is one of the biggest moneymakers in the WWE today, and wonder how much money I can take him for? Hehe…

Randy's POV

Even though Dave and Ric weren't talking to me now, one because of the breakup with Natalie, now I pissed them off even more, by going back out with Stacy. They thought she used me for money, she probably did, but this time I wasn't going to let her.

I invited her over, only because a certain part of Randy needed some love…(if ya know what I mean) so I just could ask her out a few times, have some sex, and hell we'd both be happy.

Natalie was always on my mind still. She sure looked pretty hurt at that Café, but who cares, look what she did to me. Said no to Randy Orton…who would say no.. (Yeah, if anyone says no, they'd be crazy: A/N) But, Stacy's here now.

Natalie's POV

After, I left the Café, I went to the mall shopping, you know to get my mind that Randy and I's relationship was over. I went to a couple stores and bought a couple new outfits for tomorrow, I had a luncheon with a couple friends tomorrow, hopefully to get my mind off Randy.

Nickie and Dave's wedding is coming up in 2 weeks, and I have to get my bridesmaid' dress fitted and stuff before the big day. Unfortunately, Randy is too in the wedding, thank God, I don't have to walk with him, I really don't want to, especially now at a wedding.


	6. Coming to Terms

Chapter 6

Coming to Terms

Natalie's POV

Nickie's wedding was tomorrow; the rehearsal was tonight at 7 o'clock. All this week we have been helping Nickie move into Dave's house about a mile away. Well, Guess who was there? Randy along with surprisingly enough, Stacy. Dave pulled me aside and told me that they started dating as soon as we ended it at the Café. Everyone knew that she always wanted Randy, she also hated me, and used Randy for money, only.

Well, I started moving some shit into their master bedroom and guess who was in there?…Randy, for a second time today. I said hi to him to be nice, and he just nodded and smiled. Damn, that boy always has a smile on his face. Nickie walked in shortly after, and man, you could feel the tension in the room. She asked if we wanted anything to drink, neither one of us replied.

Randy's POV

God, of all damn things, you stick me in a bedroom with Natalie. She said hello to me, but she was always nice to everyone, I guess now I was just another person to her. Stacy and I are together now, Dave told Natalie yesterday. He said that she took it better than what he expected. I guess both of us finally accepted that it was over.

Stacy walked in all of a sudden, she handed me a bottle of water, because she thought I might have been thirsty. She gave me that, gave Natalie dirty looks, and shut the door.

"Does she still have bad feelings for me still?" Natalie asked.

I nodded, because I didn't want to start anything.

"Would you just talk to me like we're cool?"

"No, because you might be all well and good, but I sure as hell ain't, here I am using Stacy, because the person I loved the most, told me no."

"I thought we weren't going to talk about that anymore." Natalie replied.

"Well, Stacy loves me."

"That's some deep shit there Randy, hell so do 10 million viewers a week on TV, hell, I loved you, I still do, but."

"Don't talk about Stacy like that, she's never used me in the past."

"Boy, how many times is she doing you a day Randy to get you thinking that?"

"Don't even start with me, at least she would say yes."

Natalie's POV

I just stormed out of that room, and told Nickie that I wasn't feeling good, that I needed to leave. She then realized something was up, because there were tears coming out of my eyes.

"He didn't say something to you, did he?" She asked.

I could only shake my head yes.

"What did he say?"

"He was defending Stacy, and then said that she would never say no to him."

"Damn him."

"Nickie, please don't start anything, at least not for your wedding. I said no, and now I have to pay for it."

"Natalie."

"Hey, I'll see you tonight."

"Later, Nat."

Nickie's POV

I went in and told Dave about the whole Natalie and Randy situation. Of course, he wasn't happy with Randy at all.

A/N: Please review! Ideas are always welcomed.


	7. The RehearsalThe Wedding Pt 1

Chapter 7

The Rehearsal

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I have been getting so far! I will try to put 2 chapters up a day!!

Natalie's POV

I really didn't want to go to the rehearsal, let alone the wedding. But I had to, my best friend was getting married for the only time in her life, and I had to be there. It was about 4:30, and I had just finished watching Randy the night after Backlash, and he looked so incredible that I couldn't take it, so I turned that off before I myself, would wallow in my pity once again. I had to realize it was over.

I had just gotten out of the shower, when my phone rang and it was Nickie. She wanted to know what I was doing, because she needed someone to go over to the church early with her. Well, since it was about 5:00, and I could get ready quickly, I volunteered, and hoped that her and Dave did not have a plan.

I put on a black suit, that I had to say so myself, I did look pretty damn good in. You never know who ya might meet. She picked me up around 6, and we headed off to the church. Dave, Randy, Paul and Ric were all there and I was wondering why Nickie needed me there. We started carrying in everyone's dresses, and I turn around and guess who shows up….Stacy.

God, that girl goes everywhere, well I guess since Randy is here and since she has to be up his ass all the time, she's here. Nickie pulled me into the room and told me what had happened after I left.

By the way that she told me, Dave and Randy just about got into a fight, and then poor little Stacy got sick, and Randy had to take her home. Well, it looked like she was alright now, she had a very skimpy outfit on, which didn't at all impress Nickie's very conservative parents.

Of course, there were cameras, when Kelly, another member of our group, got married last year, she had to pay over 10,000 for just security alone.

Randy's POV

I don't understand why everyone feels bad for Natalie, jeez, maybe they should have a little bit more pity for yours truly, but yet I have moved on, I am with Stacy now, and I couldn't be happier.

The rehearsal went by in a blur, I was just overwhelmed with how beautiful Natalie looked in that suit, god, why did she say no? I guess that is a mystery that will go unsolved.

The Next Day

Chapter 7 Pt. 2

The Wedding

Natalie's POV

2 p.m.

All of the wedding party had to have their pictures taken, and I just about passed out as soon as I seen Randy, he looked incredible, and when he smiled and smirked, god, I almost needed to kill over right then and there. Well, of course, knowing me all too well, Dave came over and took notice in my little Randy obsession.

"You know he only wore that, because of you."

"Yeah, right Dave. I'm sure."

"Well, he said that since you liked him in suits so much, he wanted to shock the crap out of you, that was before y'all split up."

"Please don't remind me Dave. So how are ya doing?"

"Nervous, how's my sweetie?"

"She's great."

The wedding was absolutely beautiful, they used traditional vows, and it was really amazing, and Jeez, did Randy look amazing.

Stacy actually wore something conservative, conservative enough for her.


	8. The Wedding Part 2

****

Chapter 8

The Wedding Pt. 2

Natalie's POV

All day I had been checking out Randy, I mean who wouldn't? Nickie told me that all the rest of Evolution blamed him for our breakup and I felt bad, because it wasn't his fault at all, it was mine.

The reception was at a beach house rented by Nickie and Dave. It was decorated in more of a beachy type atmosphere, everyone had changed from formalwear to more comfortable clothes other than the bride and groom, the wedding party.

Randy was there, however the big Stacy wasn't. I wondered that, well the DJ called the Wedding Party out to the dance floor, and since the girl Randy walked down with and the guy I walked down with were married, of course they danced together, and guess who I had to get stuck with…Randy, of course.

Randy's POV

Yep, I had to get stuck dancing with Natalie, at guess what a wedding! Stacy had left because her family was driving in from the South tonight, and she wanted to clean our place up, more or less watch the housekeeper…

So, I danced with her for this one fast song…and then, our song comes on…The Power of Love..

****

Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man   
Whenever you reach for me   
I'll do all that I can

Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms   
When the world outside's too   
Much to take   
That all ends when I'm with you

You might wonder why this would be our song, it goes back to the day Natalie and I met. RAW and their concert was in the exact 2 days, and Dave and I was watching them perform, and Natalie came out singing that song, and I was just blown away.

Natalie's POV

Of course, they had to play our song! But, Thank God, Stacy wasn't there, because I was with Randy, and I was never happier. He smiled, and it was incredible, then a shitload of guilt washed over me, because it was MY fault that we weren't together, and MY fault that this wasn't perfect, and MY fault, period.

After the song was over, I had to leave, I had to get out of there….tears just started coming from my eyes…I ran to the beach, I was sitting there for awhile until these arms…just wrapped around me, and they only could have been one person….Drew.


	9. Picking Up The Pieces

Chapter 9

Picking Up The Pieces

"Drew, what are you doing here?"

"Nickie invited me."

"Why didn't I see you here?"

"You were too busy staring at Orton over there, you didn't."

Natalie's POV

You're probably wondering about my relationship with Drew. We met back in high school and we were together for about 3 years, it was more of a long-distance relationship than anything, and it was going all well and good, and then, he cheated on me, once. Well I learned from years of watching Maury, once a cheater, always a cheater and I broke up with him, and then I met Randy…

Randy's POV

That dance was absolutely…incredible. She ran off, because she was scared, don't ask me why…My cell phone ringing stopped my train of thought, I looked on the ID, and it said my house, so of course, it had to have been Stacy.

"Hey."

"I thought you were coming home to meet my parents, Randy."

"Stacy, this is like..my best friend's wedding."

"There only here for a day or two."

"If they are going to be for two days, they are going to see me."

"Randy, cmon now..why are you still there?"

"It's Dave's wedding."

" This better not have anything to do with Natalie. She still wants you anyone can tell."

"Stacy, I could care less if she wants me, she made her grave, now she lie in it."

"Randy, just get here soon."

"Stacy, it's like almost midnight, shouldn't they be sleeping?"

"Well, I guess so."

"See ya later."

"Randy, don't hang up on me."

"Bye."

Stacy's POV…

Damn him! I just hate that Randy. I think I'm going to call someone….John..


	10. What to Do?

Chapter 10

What to Do?

(A/N: The song that Randy and Natalie danced to was Celine Dion's "The Power of Love")

Stacy's POV

I knew that John Cena always wanted me, and now he gets to have me. I dialed his phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hey John, it's Stacy."

"Hey sweetie, what's up? How's you and Randy?"

"There isn't a me and Randy anymore."

"Sweet, you guys just started dating didn't you?"

"Well he's too obsessed with his ex."

"Well, she's pretty hot."

"Yeah, right. Hey, so do you wanna get together tomorrow?"

"Sure, after my photo shoot."

"Guys have photo shoots?"

"Of course, when you're as sexy as me!"

"Yeah, sure. Well I'll see ya then."

"Bye, baby."

John hung up the phone and knew that him and Stacy would finally be together.

Randy's POV

I stumbled in the house at about 3 in the morning. I see that Test brought Natalie back, and that now they were getting back together, so I started drinking again.

6 months later

Randy's POV

Well obviously, Stacy and I broke up soon after I seen that she was dating Cena. I hadn't seen Natalie in six months. Their group was busy recording a new album, and her and Test started going back out. Rumors in the locker room said that they were engaged. RAW was doing real good in the ratings, I was still the Intercontinental Champion after Bad Blood (A/N: Even though I am a HUGE randy fan, I'm not so sure of this.) Life was going alright for me.

Dave's POV

I had just got off the phone with Nickie, and she said that Natalie and Drew (test) broke up again. I knew that would just liven Randy's spirits. Even though she said no to him, I think they are both still in love with each other. Since RAW and one of Shooting Star's concerts are in the same arena at the exact same time, I think Nickie and I are gonna set them up.


	11. Prepping The Plan

Chapter 11

Prepping The Plan

(A/N: A little bit of language in this chapter!! Please Keep Reviewing!! Randy's POV

Dave and I walked into the Staples Center in Los Angeles, six days before RAW was to occur there, the only reason that Dave wanted to arrive early was because Shooting Star was rehearsing for their concert on Sunday night. And of course, who was in Shooting Star??Natalie. Around the locker room last night, everyone was buzzing about Natalie and Drew. I immediately thought that they had gotten engaged, so I went to the person that knows a lot more than I do, Dave.

Dave's POV

Randy walked into Evolution's locker room with an inquisitive look on his face.

"What do you wanna know?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about my match with Shawn tonight."

"Sure, Orton. Maybe the shitty-ass look on your face, you only have that grin on your face, when you are thinking about Natalie. So what do you wanna know?"

"How do you know about the grin?"

"I'm not stupid. I am in love too, man."

Suddenly, Ric and Paul walked in. They said that the WWE wanted to cut some promos of Randy and Paul talking about Shawn, before RAW had started. We cut the promos, and got back to business after Ric and Paul left to go to catering, and to meet up with some old friends.

Randy asked the question that I knew was already on his mind.

"What's going on between her and Drew?

"Why do you wanna know, Randy? I thought you didn't think about her like that anymore."

"You know, c'mon man, tell me."

"All Nickie told me was?."

We were cut off again but Paul needing to use the locker room to cut another promo with Victoria, another new storyline the WWE has thrown together for Evolution.

"Make it quick, Paul."

"What's up your ass tonight Randy?"

"Nothing, man. You guys just keep barging in here."

"It's my job, deal with it."

I quickly mouthed the word "Natalie" to Paul and he said

"Hey, I'm sorry Randy, I didn't know."

"Whatever."

"So what did Nickie say?"

Just then, the door opens up.

"Now, who the hell is it?"

"Jeez, Randy what's up your ass tonight?" Nickie replied.

"Maybe Natalie, hey sweetie, what are you doing here?"

"We got done with the rehearsals early, so I decided to come and surprise you before your big match with Kane tonight."

"Oh that's great, baby."

"Well, I am going to go find my seat, see you boys later. Good luck with your match tonight, honey. Oh, and Randy?she's coming in tomorrow. You guys can come to the airport with me to pick her up."

"Sounds great." I said as I kissed her goodbye.

"So what's going on?"

"Natalie and Drew broke up."

"When did this happen?"

"About 2 weeks ago?"

"2 fkin weeks ago, and you didn't tell me?"

"Randy, I thought you didn't like her anymore."

"It's just too, man I dunno..there's just something about her."

"We get to see her tomorrow, tell her how ya feel."

"I haven't seen her in 6 months."

"Wait to be surprised, man."


	12. Wow!

Chapter 12

Wow!

The next day

Randy's POV

I woke up with a smile on my face. Dave and Nickie just kept saying that Natalie changed a lot. I was hoping not too much. I woke up pretty early surprisingly, I didn't go out with the other guys last night to party after an unforgettable RAW. Her plane was to arrive at about one, and here it was eight in the morning, and I just wanted to see her. The question was-did she want to see me?

I really had no idea why I wanted to see her as badly as I did, I promised myself that I wouldn't get involved with her again.

Natalie's POV

I went to the airport at around 10, because the flight was to take off at 12. All I kept thinking was that of course, our little cupids, Dave and Nickie, will probably drag Randy to the airport. Of course, after the whole relationship with Drew ended, a part of me knew now that Randy was and would always be the one for me. I was hoping this trip, could give me some time to talk to him. The plane ride was really boring, because they had a really dumb movie on the screen that they were showing, so I just watched outside the window.

The plane had just landed and I was coming out of Gate 22, and there I see Dave, Nickie, and Randy. I couldn't have been more happier.

Randy's POV

OMG! She looks incredible, I mean her hair's shorter, she got some highlights, definitely got a little better wardrobe, man, she looked absolutely stunning. I couldn't believe it. Damn, that Dave said she changed, but boy! Did she ever!

Natalie's POV

I hugged Dave and Nickie and really wasn't sure what to do to Randy, but I hugged him anyway, and he hugged back, and I could just smell the Obsession cologne, off my favorite shirt. He was surprised that I hugged him, but who cares, I was in love with the guy, and I finally realized it.

Randy's POV

She hugged me! She really did, I couldn't believe it, now I know, who wouldn't hug Randy Orton (A/N: I'm sorry but I'd do a little bit more than hug him….) but, this was **perfect.**

Dave's POV

She hugged him, she shocked the crap outta me with that one. I don't even think we will need a plan to get them back together. I smiled at Nickie, because I knew she was thinking the same thing. Nickie suggested that we all get a bite to eat, after we take Natalie back to our house for her to unpack and rest for a little bit. Randy, thankfully, wanted to go with us.

Randy's POV

Well, hell yeah, I am going to go with them. I mean, besides her being absolutely amazing, and looking incredible, I don't know how I lived without her. Then, I come back from cloud nine, realizing that she was the one who didn't wanna be with me…and I lost my appetite.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry but I forgot I had to call my mother about something, and I gotta go work out."

Dave, being the friend, that he was, knew something was up.

"Hey, why don't you two, go out and have fun, and I'll work out with Randy, alright?"

"Sure, if that's what you guys want."

"Yeah, honey, see you later baby."

"Bye sweetie. Call me with the gossip."

"Will do, love ya."

A/N: Sorry it's short…I'm really busy! Please review!! I will hopefully put up another chapter tonight, if I feel like it. Thanks!!


	13. Getting Together

Chapter 13Getting Together

Dave's POV

We have to get them together.

"Randy, what's wrong bro?"

"I look at her, and I am just in love. I want to get back together with her so bad sometimes, it kills me. But then I realize I can't, because she is the one who dumped me."

"Randy, just because she said no, didn't mean she dumped you. Remember, you are the one who ended it at the Café."

" But, bro, she said no. I automatically knew that she didn't wanna be with me"

"What the hell are you talking about, Randy?"

"I knew she didn't want to be with me."

"Listen here, Randy. She wants to be with you, I'm not listening in to her and Nickie's conversations, for nothing. She wants to be with you so bad, it's crazy. The only reason she left you at our reception is because she was scared, I don't know why she was scared, but she was. If you want to be with her, tell her."

"Why the fck should I go up to her, she's the one that dumped me."

"She didn't dump you, she just said no, you dumped her."

With that said, he left. I didn't know where he went, so I called Nickie, there's only one place that he could have went to…"

"Hey baby."

"Hey honey, what's up with you and Randy?"

"Fighting, he wants to get back together with her so bad, he's just being stubborn ol' Randy. He wants her to come up to him and apologize. Tell her to go to the beach. I have a feeling that he's there."

"Aight, baby. Love you."

"Love you too, cupcake."

Nickie's POV

"Hey, Nat. Why don't you go to the beach?"

"Why should I go to the beach?"

"lay out, meet some men."

"C'mon, I'm beat and tired, I don't want to go."

"You are going."

"Fine, mother."

Natalie's POV

I knew there was only one reason they wanted me to go to the beach..Randy. He always went to the beach when he was angry, when he wanted sometime alone, or when he just needed to think.

I arrived at the beach,and yes of course, Randy was there.

I wanted to back down as soon as I seen him, but I had to go, I needed to win him back.

"Randy, can we talk?"

As soon as I said that, he turned around, and smiled "Sure."

"Randy, we really need to talk. I want to be with you, the only reason I broke up with Drew is because of you, I need you to be in my life again, Randy. I can't stand to see us like this."

"Like what?"

"Like hating each other. God, Randy, you have no idea how much I am in love with you."

"Then why wouldn't you marry me? Randy replied with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Because, Randy. I didn't think we were right for each other. I never thought me saying no, would break us up. Sure, we broke up and I think that was a good thing, because it took me these eight months that we haven't been together, It made me realize, Randy, that you are the one for me."

"What should we do now?"

"Start dating, sweetie."

With that, I kissed him. It was a soft, sweet kiss, that both of us wanted more, but it was just enough.


	14. Remembering

Chapter 14.…. Remembering….

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews, they are much appreciated. Keep them coming!! Ideas are always welcomed…

Randy's POV

Our first date…a smile came to my face when I remembered back three years ago to the real first date, it was at a real nice restaurant, because I thought she was uptight and particular, and we ended up at McDonalds' eating it on the beach, we stayed out until 3 in the morning that night, that was the greatest date I probably ever had.

Now, tonight, we are going to "relive" the first date, she was coming over to my house about 6:30, and here it was only 2:00, and I just wanted to go. I went over to my bookcase, and picked up a book, it was her first year anniversary present to me, I bought her a beautiful necklace that she had wanted for a long time, here I got a book, however it was probably the best gift I've ever got.

I turned to the first page, and it was when I was born, such a cute baby I was… (A/N: He was a cute one, I seen some pics on a site), I passed through most of the chapters until I got to the chapter _You and Me_, tears came to my eyes, it was pictures from our actual first date, I had a camera in my car, and so we just started taking pictures of us, me knowing full well that this was the only person for me, I passed through most of the pages, and then I came to a bunch of blank pages..with Natalie's handwriting on it .._These are for us to fill up. _ I smiled to myself, knowing now we were going to.

I decided to go to Wal-Mart for a little pit stop, before our big date, so I threw on a shirt, picked up my keys and jumped into my Ferrari, and went..

I arrived there, and I find where cameras are located, I walk back, and guess who's there-Natalie.

Natalie's POV

He's here, he must have been looking at the scrapbook I got him. I smiled to myself knowing how much I was in love with him.

"What are you doing in here, Randy?"

"I'm sure you already know, probably doing same thing you are sweetie."

"I guess we're gonna have more than one camera."

"There's plenty more we can do with the cameras, my dear." Randy smirked. (God, I love his smirks-A/N)

"Yeah, sure, like what Orton?" I said full well knowing the answer.

"Maybe a lil' sex romp in the sand."

"Maybe, hey well I gotta go."

"See ya tonight."

"Definitely."

Pt. 2-The Date

A/N: Hey, I've decided to make this chapter longer by adding their date into this chapter instead of making another chapter! Thanks!

Randy's POV

It was 4 o'clock and I had just gotten home, to spite Natalie, I bought about 4 cameras, if ya know what I mean, I picked up some other stuff I needed, and then came home.

I, then got in the shower (man, I wish this was real, lol) and threw on a blue and white striped Polo shirt and some khakis, and headed out the door.

Natalie's POV

I got ready quickly, being very excited about our big date. As soon as I sat on the couch, Randy knocked at the door. I jumped off the couch and answered it.

"Hey baby."

"Randy, hey. You look great."

"Maybe that will help me slam dunk tonight."

"Funny, Orton."

"You look too great babe, but you'd look better If I was on top of you."

"Let's go."

"Whatever, you won't be saying that later."

We went through the McDonalds' drive thru and got our stuff and headed to our "spot" on the beach.

We arrived there and started eating, after that we just cuddled and talked, looking up at the stars.

"I have to apologize to you, Natalie."

"What for Randy?"

"I hated you because you said no to me, it was something I didn't expect, but now I realize that our time apart only brought us closer, so I'm sorry baby."

"You don't have to apologize Randy. It was a learning experience for both of us."

We sat there and talked for about four hours, and then Randy took me home, we went in my house, and we both wanted to watch a movie, and fell asleep in each other's arms, not knowing what the next few months would bring.


	15. The Accident

Chapter 15The Accident

Randy's POV

Things have been going so great for Natalie and I. Over these last six months, RAW has been going really good, Evolution is stronger than ever, Shooting Star's album debuted at #1, there was a song on there, that she had written about us, the time we broke up and it was called "Back To Your Heart"

__

It's not that I can't live without you

It's just that I don't even want to try

Every night I dream about you

Ever since the day we said goodbye

If I wasn't such a fool

Right now I'd be holding you

There's nothin' that I wouldn't do

Baby if I only knew

The words to say

The road to take

To find a way back to your heart

What can I do

To get to you

And find a way back to your heart

Natalie's POV

We are starting our world tour in a month, so this last month with Randy is really hard. We have been getting really close in these last couple of months, and oh! It's so great!

Randy's POV

I told Natalie I was going to the gym, but really I was going to the jewelers to get our engagement ring, tonight I was going to propose, again, but I was more than positive that she was finally going to say yes. It was a 3 carat diamond ring, I really liked it, I took Nickie along with me, because she knows Natalie pretty well.

I was getting ready for our date at a very high-class restaurant, I went there a little early to get everything set up.

I met with the waitresses, and planned everything out. We were supposed to meet at 6 o'clock, and it was already 6:15 and she wasn't there, and I was starting to get worried, until my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Randy, man, It's Dave. It's Natalie, there's been an accident, They don't think she is going to make it, you better get down here pretty quick?"

"I'm on my way."

A/N: Sorry it is sooo short, but I wanted to keep y'all in suspense. The next chapter will be up tomorrow.


	16. Consequences

Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I forgot to add on the last chapter that the song featured on the last chapter than Natalie "supposedly" wrote was a song by the Backstreet Boys called Back to Your Heart on their 1999 album, Millennium.

Consequences

Randy got to the hospital in about ten minutes, he was lucky that he didn't get a ticket along the way. He quickly went to the desk and asked where Natalie's room was.

"It's ICU, Room 8., Sir, are you family?"

"I'm her boyfriend."

"Ok, sign here."

Randy's POV

I went into the room where Nickie and Dave were sitting, the doctor outside told me that she has a broken neck, pelvis, and leg. They were afraid that she may never walk again, the good news was that she would still be alive.

I walked into the room, and tears just started coming out of my eyes, Nickie came over and hugged me, as I just looked at Natalie, she looked so pale in the coma-like state that the doctor said that she was in. He suggested to me that she would probably wake up within a few days.

Nickie and Dave's time were up with her, and they left me alone with her. I stood by her bed, and pulled one of the chairs over, and grabbed her left hand gently, and my other hand went into my pocket where the ring box was, I slowly took the ring out of the box, and placed it on her finger. At that moment, some machines started beeping and I got scared and then all of a sudden, Natalie's eyes opened.

"Hey baby."

"Princess, how are you feeling?"

"Horrible, what's going on?"

"You were in an accident, my dear. You're in the hospital."

"Am I gonna be ok?"

"Yeah."

As soon as she said the nurse, ran in because of all the machines going off. Miss, are you alright?

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just hurt like hell."

"Haha, you are going o be for awhile, Mr. Orton, may we see in the office for a minute?"

"Sure, baby, I will be right back."

In the Office

"Mr.Orton, MTV called and they wanted some information on Natalie's accident, would you authorize us to give them spare information?"

"Such as what?"

"Her condition, about her wreck."

"I don't think so, we just got a hold of her family and stuff, we will authorize to give the information later."


	17. Getting Her Life Back

Chapter 17

Getting Her Life Back

Natalie's POV

Several weeks after the accident, I was authorized that I could come home. Nickie arrived at the hospital, and we made a quick exit, just in case of paparazzi. We arrived at my house, and since Randy wasn't there, he was on the road with the RAW brand, there was a little note on the counter.

__

Princess,

Hey, I'm sorry that I couldn't be there, but duty calls. It's going to be so great having you back. The fridge is stocked full of your favorites. Make sure you watch RAW tonight…

Love, Randy

I smiled because I was finally engaged to the guy. I'll try to tell you the story, I woke up the first time, and I was really dazed and confused, so I must have fell asleep again, when I woke up the second time, I seen Randy fumbling with his pocket, and seen him take a ring box out, and he smiled at me, and slid it on my finger.

I immediately awoke fully and said "Yeah."

"Huh, Princess?"

"Is this how you are going to get me to marry you is when I am about passed out?"

Randy was taken aback by this comment.

"Just Kidding, honey. Sure, I will marry you."

"You had me scared there for a minute."

"I'm sure."

I quickly awoke from that little flashback to Nickie hollering to me that RAW was almost on. I turned on the channel, and there he was, looking absolutely amazing, (think the night after Backlash w/o the stitches and stuff, he looked sooo good that night, A/N) He was wearing this suit, because the way Nickie said that this night was gonna be Evolution's night, they were gonna win back all the gold on RAW.

Well two hours later, RAW was over, Randy and Paul were all bloody, but they still got all the gold.

About twenty minutes later, I got a call at my home

"Hello?"

"Hey there, Princess."

"Hey, are you alright baby? That was a little bit too much blood for me tonight."

"I knew it would be. Paul and I are fine. The question is how are you doing?"

"Really tired."

"I see."

"That was a really good match, tonight. I was impressed and very excited by that damn outfit you had, god Randy.."

"Knew you'd like it baby." Randy smirked ( I love the smirks!!)

"I miss you already."

"So do I, but hey Dave and I are coming home in about two weeks."

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Orton."

Randy smiled because what she didn't know was that immediately after RAW was over, Randy and Dave were authorized to use the private RAW jet to fly home for a week, which both men were excited about.

"Hey I gotta go, Princess."

"Love you, Orton."

"Love you two, Princess."

Nickie's POV

I was all in on the plan, I told Natalie I had to go pick some stuff up at the store for her that Randy forgot, even though I was picking them up. She of course, bought it.

1 hr later

Natalie's POV

I was wondering where the hell Nickie went to, and here she was pulling into the driveway, I sat back down, because I wasn't supposed to make any unnecessary movements, my therapist said.

"Hey, Nat. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, where the hell were you at?" I said walking out to the kitchen, as soon as I said that, Randy and Dave walk in the door.

"Orton!"

"Hey there, Princess."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Bischoff gave us the week off."

"That is so great, why didn't you tell me?"

"There are such things as surprises. Shouldn't you be laying down?"

"Yes, doctor."

"Honey, we can play doctor and patient anytime you want." He said as he started kissing me.

"Hello guys? Why don't y'all get a room?"

"Sorry, this is our house, why don't y'all leave?"

"Fine, we will. See ya later guys."

"I didn't mean to be, but hey at least they left."

"Randy, you are so mean."

"Let's get you to bed, baby. You need some sleep."


	18. With Him

Chapter 18

With Him

Natalie's POV

After Nickie and Dave left, Randy carried me up to our bedroom.

"I'm so you are off for a week."

"Me too."

"You ever wonder what life would be like if you hadn't met me?"

"No, because then life would suck."

"Randy, seriously."

"Not really. I'm just so happy to have you in my life."

"You're too cute."

"Well you know I was voted sexiest wrestler."

"I can see why."

"Mmm, I know what you mean."

"Shut up you cocky asshole."

"Admit it, you only like me for my looks."

"Definitely, just kidding baby. All of you is amazing."

" I know."

"I'm getting tired."

"Too tired for sex?"

"Nah, I'm never too tired for that, it's just a shame I can't do it for another two weeks."

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"Isn't that a shame?"

"Can't you break the rules a little bit?"

"Sure, I guess."

--and you can guess what they did next.

"Are you alright?"

"Randy, I'm fine."

"Good, cuz I am pretty damn tired now too."

--the next morning--

I had a doctors appointment, and everything was healing up perfectly, after the appointment, Randy and I were supposed to meet Nickie and Dave at a small restaurant.

"Hey Guys."

"Hey, how are you doing?" Nickie said.

"Grrrrreat." Randy said just sounding like Tony (frosted flakes icon)

"So are we, man."

"Why?"

"Should we tell them baby doll?"

"Yeah."

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh my gosh, Nickie that's awesome."


	19. Planning Our Wedding

Chapter 19 Planning Our Wedding

A/N:0 Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them, I think after this chapter there might be four more chapters and then I am finished with it. I am going to start a new story.

A/N: Some sexual reference in this chappy!!

6 months later

Natalie's POV

Randy and I were getting married in August, we had talked to Bischoff so that the story line could edit Randy out for two weeks. We were sitting at our house settling over the guest list that included 250 people, more than what we wanted, but this is the only time that either one of us are going to get married, so hey what the heck?

We planned our bridesmaids and groomsmen. Randy asked his father to be his best man which was the sweetest thing that I have ever heard of, the other groomsmen were some of Randy's friends that weren't wrestlers, Dave and Randy's little brother Nathan. My bridesmaids were our choreographer Fatima, a backup dancer Jennifer, my bandmates, and my sister Julie was the maid of honor.

We were getting married in Los Angeles in these beautiful gardens. Nickie was now six months pregnant, so we had to extend the wedding, so that she could have the baby, and then get married.

Her and Dave found out a couple weeks ago that they were having a girl, Nickie always wanted to have a girl, Dave wanted the boy, but Nickie said they can always try again, which Dave obviously smirked at.

3 months later

I had stolen Randy's Ferrari for the day because I had a dress fitting and a meeting with the photographer because Randy and I was getting married in three weeks. I had got a call on my cell phone..and it came up "Orton"

"Hey sexy."

"Hey princess, get to the hospital."

"Why?, OMG! Nickie's having the baby."

"Yeah, sweetie, we're all here."

I stepped on the gas pedal and headed to the hospital which it only took me ten minutes to do, I called the designer of the dress and the photographer telling them that I couldn't make it.

I arrived in time, although there was paparazzi everywhere. I explained to the nurses who I was, and was told to go to Nickie's room 422. I went there and they said that she was seven centimeters dilated, so it wouldn't take long until they had a little one. I was so excited about this, because all of our lives, Nickie always thought that she wasn't going to find someone and that she was probably going to have to go to a sperm bank, and here she was, in love with Dave who was an absolutely incredible guy and here within hours she was going to have a baby.

I sat down in a chair, and thought about what would be happening to Randy and I, here we were, going to get married in three weeks and then probably start a family, and I'd be absolutely thrilled. As soon as I zoned back into reality, they said that Nickie had started pushing, and soon enough, about an hour later, Alexis Nicole Bautista was born. (A/N: Batista's real name is spelled like it is in the story, I checked personally on his website.)

She looked like Dave right away, there were tears coming down both their faces, it was absolutely shocking how one little life, can change so many.

-- Two weeks later--

Randy's POV

"One more week, Princess."

"Hmm, I know."

"I cannot wait."

"Me neither."

"I can't wait either until the honeymoon in the Caribbean, you, me, making love and you in a bikini, can life get any better?"

"Mmmhm.."

"How?"

"You, naked.."

"maybe you naked."

"How about we just have make love?"

"Like the sound of that, Princess." Randy smirked. ( I just had to add the smirk.)


	20. The Rehearsal

Chapter 20

The Rehearsal

A/N: Sexual Reference In this Chapter!

Randy's POV

Tomorrow, she was finally going to become Mrs. Orton. I have waited for such a long time for this, I cannot believe that tomorrow at this time, it was finally going to happen.

The rehearsal wasn't until six o'clock, and Natalie and Nickie had went shopping for some honeymoon gear, hopefully Victoria's Secrets was a stop on their list. So, since they were shopping, Dave and Alexis came over, and we just played PS2 while she slept, she really looked like Dave, being only a couple weeks old.

"So, Randy, you excited?"

"Definitely, You have no idea how long I have waited for this."

"Nervous?"

"For the whole vow thing, speaking of which we should work on."

"Alright, you guys writing your own, I take it?"

"Yep."

Natalie's POV

Nickie and I went shopping for some honeymoon stuff, since we were going to the Caribbean, I needed a new suit, and definitely some sexy stuff for Randy, when we came upon this sex shop.

"We seriously need to hit this store."

"Definitely, but Dave and I don't need this stuff."

"Ooh, chocolate body paint."

"That sounds good."

"Especially on Randy."

"On Dave is more like it.."

"Yeah right."

We were finished with the sex shop, and both of us bought some things. It was almost four and I had to wrap the presents, so we decided to go back to our house, and she could help me wrap.

"Hey Orton, we're home!"

"Hey baby, what did y'all get?"

"Some surprises."

"Wilton's Sex Shop?"

"Yep, but you ain't gonna see what I bought, baby."

"I can't wait, I'm gonna go get a shower and get ready, we're supposed to dress up right?"

"Yep."

"Did you work on your vows, princess?"

"Some, I know them."

"You better."

"Quit worrying about me, Orton..worry about being sexy tonight."

"I don't have to worry, I am."

"How well I know."

2 hrs later

The rehearsal

Randy's POV

We chose Natalie's old pastor to marry us in a very traditional ceremony, except for the fact that we were going to write our own vows.

The pastor wanted to go over them, but Natalie and I both insisted that we keep them to ourselves, he greatly responded.

The rehearsal went by quickly, mostly everyone was in a wedding before and knew what they had to do.

The dinner

My parents, of course, as tradition allows, had to pay for the rehearsal dinner. Everyone was having an absolutely great time, we passed out our gifts, we got my dad, something that had to do with wrestling and me, and we got the groomsmen brand new watches, and the bridesmaids , these really nice charm bracelets.

Natalie's POV

Everyone was having a really great time, but I was ready to get out of there and talk to Randy before the party was over because I wasn't going to see him for one day.

After about two more hours, partying, everyone finally left, leaving me and the Orton alone for a little while.

"You know how long, I've wanted it to be just you and me?" I said

"Forever" Randy said very sweetly.

"Yep, can you believe it? Tomorrow, I'm gonna be your wife!"

"I know, it's unbelievable. I never thought this day would ever happen."

"I knew it would, eventually."

"How?"

"Because whatever is supposed to be will always find a way."


	21. Our Wedding

Chapter 21

Our Wedding

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I have been getting. Three more chapters with this story and I am finished. On with the wedding…

--Wedding Day--

Randy's POV

I woke up this morning, pretty early, before the rest of the guys, and threw some clothes on, and worked on our vows, because they had to be perfect.

Dave, eventually got up about an hour later, and so did my dad. All of my part of the wedding party went out for breakfast.

"So Randy, man you nervous? Paul asked.

"No, not really. I think I just want her to be my wife."

"Well, congratulations Randy." Ric said.

"Thanks, man. I seriously thought this day would never happen."

" I knew she always loved you Randy. You can tell when people are in love." Paul said using his infinite wisdom.

Natalie's POV

I woke up and I just felt like it was the greatest day alive, and by damn, it was. Today, I was becoming Mrs. Orson, today I was finally marrying the man of my dreams, my prince charming, my Orton. God, I always think about how much I really love him, it's amazing that you can actually feel this way toward someone. Coming back from cloud nine, Nickie and the rest of my part of the wedding party, came in and brought Burger King, just what I needed while we got our hair done.

I decided to have InStyle Magazine here following our ceremony, and our wedding would be on that All Access Celebrity Weddings someday soon. The wedding was at 2:00, and by noon, all of our hair and makeup was done, and we were sitting there just reminiscing about old days.

"Can you believe it that three of us are married already?" Kelly said.

"No, well two, until about two hours today."

"OMG, 2 hours, we gotta get ready."

All of us put on our dresses, our wedding colors were lavender and light blue. The girls dresses were strapless chiffon lavender with a little blur ribbon leading to a little blue bow on the back. All of the girls looked absolutely amazing in their gowns. I walked out and everyone's mouth dropped. I wore a Vera Wang strapless gown with a long train and a gold design on the chest part of the dress. I wore the necklace that Randy bought me for our first anniversary.

After we were all finished, we hopped into the limo, and jetted off to the church. The church was decorated with white and baby blue veil type material, and gorgeous baby blue and lavender roses that we had flown in from the Bahamas, which were also the groom's flowers on their suits, and for our flower arrangements. We arrived at 1:00, and took some pictures. They said that Randy and his party already took pictures, so we were all on schedule.

2:00 p.m

Randy's POV

I stood nervously at the altar waiting for Natalie to come, and they started playing the music, and all the bridesmaids, flower girls, and maid of honor came down and everyone stood up, and there Natalie was, escorted by her father. She looked absolutely amazing, and tears started coming to my eyes, everyone said this moment was surreal, and I'd have to agree with them, she was absolutely beautiful.

Natalie's POV

Randy, looked absolutely amazing, I seen that he was crying a little bit, and I promised myself I wouldn't cry.

The preacher started..

We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Natalie Nicole DeAnders and Randy Keith Orton.

Now, we will begin with the vows, Natalie, you first:

"Randy, wow, I cannot believe we have made it this far. It seems like yesterday, I met you. Even though, we've had our ups and downs, you've always been there for me. I love you more than anyone could imagine, there's not a minute that doesn't go by when I don't thank God that you are in my life. You are truly a gift from God. Today, I will become your wife, something I've wanted to be, from the first day that we've been together. Fifty years from now, we are going to look back on this day, as an old chapter on our lives, and today we are starting a new one, the book of you and me, always and forever."

Randy..

With tears coming from his eyes.. "I didn't think I'd get so emotional. Natalie, you are my everything, I am so lucky that you have been in my life, I don't know what I would do without you. You make me want to be better, because you know I can be. I am standing here today, what you have helped me become and what you will help me to be. Yes, today we are starting a new chapter and closing down on some old ones, today I will become your husband, and that makes me happier than what anyone can imagine. I love you, Princess."

Preacher: Randy, do you take Natalie to be you lawful wedded wife?

Randy: I do.

Preacher: Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and _protect _her, forsaking all others _and _holding only unto her?

Randy: I do.

Preacher: Do you Natalie, take Randy to be you lawful wedded husband?

Natalie: I do.

Preacher: Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and _protect _him, forsaking all others _and _ holding only unto him?

Natalie: I do.

--wedding ring ceremony--

They present the rings to each other and repeat what the preacher says, then they both lit a unity candle.

Preacher: By the power invested in me by God, these witnesses, the state of California, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride.

We kissed very sweetly with a little bit of tongue action involved.

It is my privilege to present to you Mr. And Mrs. Randy Orton..

--- The reception--

Randy's POV

We took pictures at the church, some other places including the beach, we had our reception at a local resort.

DJ: Let's Welcome the new Mr. And Mrs. Randy Orton.

We walked out and everyone was cheering and stuff, we headed to the head table and since everyone was tapping their glasses, we kissed.

We chose filet mignon for our main course, and damn, that was a good steak. I'll have to give the chef some credit.

We walked around and thanked everyone, and then the DJ called us for our first dance.

It took us awhile to determine what song would be the first one we would dance to, but we chose All About Loving You.

__

Looking at the pages of my life   
Faded memories of me and you   
Mistakes you know I've made a few   
I took some shots and fell from time to time   
Baby, you were there to pull me through   
We've been around the block a time or two   
I'm gonna lay it on the line   
Ask me how we've come this far   
The answer's written in my eyes

Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new   
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more   
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time   
When I look at what my life's been comin' to   
I'm all about lovin' you

I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues, baby   
We've been to hell and back again   
Through it all you're always my best friend   
For all the words I didn't say and all the things I didn't do   
Tonight I'm gonna find a way

Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new   
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more   
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time   
When I look at what my life's been comin' to   
I'm all about lovin' you

You can take this world away   
You're everything I am   
Just read the lines upon my face   
I'm all about lovin' you

Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new   
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more   
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time   
When I look at what my life's been comin' to   
I'm all about lovin' you

All about lovin' you

The dancing lasted until about 3 in the morning, when just about everyone had left and we went to our first night suite in the hotel, and hmm…you know what they did.


	22. Our Honeymoon

Chapter 22

Our Honeymoon

Thanks for all the reviews, I have been getting, they are so appreciated. Two more chapters and I am finished with this story, the next story might be called Crush on You, or I Love You.

A/N: In the last chapter, their first song they danced to was Bon Jovi's "All About Loving You. Definitely since it's the honeymoon, sexual reference is definitely in this chapter.

Randy's POV

Our wedding and reception was fabulous, now tonight was the beginning of the rest of our lives. I couldn't wait. Natalie looked so amazing tonight, and I can't wait until tomorrow for the big honeymoon, and most definitely I will find out what was in that Wilton's Sex Shop bag.

Our plane is leaving LA for the Caribbean at around 10:00 a.m., Natalie and I stayed up all night..if ya know what I mean, and we hardly got to the airport on time.

"Last call for flight 69 to the Caribbean"

We got on our plane quickly, and cuddled up in first class, and were just sitting there whispering sweet nothings in each others ear. An older couple was sitting next to us.

"When did you two get married?"

"Just yesterday."

"Oh that's so sweet. You two look like you are in love, just how we are." the man replied looking at his wife.

Natalie and I talked to them almost the whole flight, in which they told us they we're going to the Bahamas, for some one on one time, they told us about their kids, and how happy they were.

The flight ended about twenty minutes, and we exchanged phone numbers with the older people, they were staying at the same hotel, and we promised to get together sometime.

We arrived at the hotel, and quickly found our room.

"I hope we have a relationship like theirs."

"I know we will."

"Look at how happy they are, fifty years from now, I want to look at you the same way he does, her."

"I know you will baby."

"They were real nice people."

"They were cute."

"Not as cute as me, huh Princess?"

"Not as sexy."

"Hmm, what's in that Sex Shop bag?"

"It's too early to use the stuff."

"Baby, it's never too early." Randy said as he grabbed the bag.

"Princess, chocolate body paint..daymn girl!"

"There's more stuff in there."

"Handcuffs?"

"Yep, I figured that some hardcore-legend wannabe would need to be tied up."

"Haha, wannabe my ass, didn't you get any lingerie?"

"There should be another bag there baby."

"Fredricks of Hollywood?"

"Yep."

"Damn, woman. By the time, we'll be home, you'll be pregnant."

"That's the whole idea baby."

"Can you imagine, us as parents?"

"yes, you'd make quite a sexy father."

"You would be the sexiest mom ever."

"Why don't we get that little one started in there?" Randy said as he patted her stomach and started kissing her neck. He picked up the body paint.

"Lemme, get something else on."

Five minutes later, Natalie comes out in this black, silky nightie with a robe.

"God, baby. You look spectacular."

"Thanks, Orton."

"Mmph." Natalie said as Randy tackles her on the bed.

"No need to be so rough Orton, we're making love, not playing football."

"Sorry, you turn me on too much, lemme get that paint."

Randy grabs the paint while Natalie rips off his shirt, he starts painting her stomach with little I © Randy., and u can just bet what they did for most of the day.

--Five hours later--

Natalie had just gotten out of the bathtub after Randy had exhausted her with their little workout, Randy was already sitting on the bed, they were going to meet up with the older couple.

We had dinner with the older couple who's names were John and Darlene.

-- next week--

Final Boarding call for flight 69 to LA.

Natalie's POV

We arrived home at around 1 p.m. and had some messages from Dave and Nickie. They were seeing if we were all going to go out to eat tonight, since they had a sitter for Lexie.

We called them and said that we would meet them. We laid around and watched some old wrestling movies, we got ready after the movie was over, although I wasn't feeling good, Randy didn't want to go, if I didn't feel good, but we went anyway.

I ate very little at the restaurant, which shocked everyone because usually I always eat too much. We came home after that, and I just about threw up in Randy's Ferrari.

"Baby, are you feeling alright?"

"No, I'm not."

"Why don't you go into bed and lay down?"

"I gotta throw up again."

"Have you got your period lately?"

"Randy, why would you ask that?"

"Maybe someone's pregnant."

"Oh jeez, I never thought of that."

"I'm going to the drug store, I'll get one of those tests, It's too late to call a doctor, but we are going to call them tomorrow. You want anything else at the store?"

"Some 7-Up please."

"Sure thing, Princess."

Randy came back about 15 minutes later, and we took the test.

"Princess, it's time."


	23. The Newest Addition

Chapter 23

The Newest Addition

A/N: One more chapter after this one, and I am finished. I will be starting another story soon, and Please Review always guys, I appreciate the reviews so very much!!

"It's negative, baby."

"Are you sure, Randy?"

"Yeah, that's what on the box."

"Are you alright, Randy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought we might be."

"Baby, there's plenty more times we can try for one."

"Yeah, but why were you so sick?"

"I don't know, maybe it was a bug, Orton."

"Well, let's go to sleep, we are going somewhere tomorrow."

-- In the middle of the night--

Randy woke up in his sleep, to hear vomiting noises coming from the bathroom.

"Princess, are you still sick?"

"yeah, I just got nauseous all of a sudden. Then I got this weird cravings."

"I don't know, but I am worried about you baby. We're taking you to the doctor's tomorrow."

--the next morning--

"Hello, Dr. Beck's office."

"Hi, I need to schedule an appointment for my wife."

"Oh ok, we have one for forty-five minutes from now."

"Alright, we will take that one."

"What's her name, sir?"

"Natalie Orton." (God, I love the sound of that.)

"Ok thanks, bye."

"Bye."

Randy hollered at me from upstairs.

"Are you dressed yet sexy?"

"Yeah, why handsome?"

"Appointment's in forty-five minutes, Pukey."

"Go to hell, Orton."

"Come on baby, let's go."

"Alright."

--At the doctors office--

"Well Mrs. Orton, what problems have you been having?"

"I have been throwing up, nauseous, dizzy, weird cravings, stuff like that."

"When was the last time you had your period?"

"I can't even remember."

"Did you think about being pregnant?"

"I took a test last night, it came back positive."

"Sometimes, those tests aren't always correct, here take the one that is guaranteed"

"Oh alright, just follow the instructions."

15 minutes later..

"Mrs. Orton, you're pregnant, you can see clearly here on the test, about two weeks along, congratulations."

"OMG! My husband will be so happy."

I came out to the waiting room where Randy was sitting, with a very weak expression on my face.

"What did the doctor say?"

"I'll tell you in the car."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I'm going to be fine, so is the baby."

"Baby? Omg baby, you're pregnant." Randy said w/ tears coming out of his eyes.

"He said that test can sometimes be wrong and it can be a scam test."

"OMG, Baby you have made me the happiest person in the world."

"I'm glad, because I am always going to be the happiest woman in the world, being married to you."

"You're too cute, I can't wait to tell my parents, oh I hope it's a boy, another wrestler, that would be great, wouldn't it baby?"

"Sure, Orton. But I want a little girl, who can be real cute."

They got home about fifteen minutes later, and called Dave and Nickie.

"Hey, how is she feeling Randy?"

"Great."

"Why you so happy, Orton..she giving you some?"

"Yeah, she's giving me a baby."

"Omg, she's pregnant? Nickie, Natalie's pregnant."

"OMG, Lemme talk to her, congrats Randy."

"Thanks, hey baby, Nickie.."

"Hey!"

"This is so awesome."

"Well we took a test last night and it came back negative, but I was up all last night sick, and Randy called the doctor in the morning, and we took a test there, and it was positive."

"Congrats, I'm sure Randy wants a boy?"

"Obviously, another wrestler."

"The girl can be a wrestler"

"I told him that, but I want a girl to be a girly-girl with fancy clothes, and all that cute stuff."

"Maybe you'll both get your wish."

"Twins?"

"Yeah."

"My god, Nickie, I don't think we could handle that."

"What do you mean handle it, princess?"

"Nickie thinks we're having twins."

"That would be great, triplets even better."

"Woah, Randy..that's way too many."

--3 months later--

Randy's POV

It had already been three months, Natalie was showing a little bit, but she still looked gorgeous. We called John and Darlene, the couple we met on the airplane, and they congratulated us, everyone did. I just couldn't believe I was going to be a dad, my family was so happy, and that made me happier. I know I am 25, but I am so ready for this. (Yes, I know he's 24, but I made it seem like a year passed A/N)

We were going to the doctor today to find out the sex of the baby because Natalie wanted to know b/c of the shower and for the nursery. I already had a wrestling room for my son, but you never know.

We took the Ferrari and headed to Dr. Beck's office.

"Hi, Mr. And Mrs. Orton."

"Hi."

"Ready to find the sex of a baby."

She plugged the ultrasound thing in and Natalie laid on the table and she put that gel on her stomach. She flicked the machines on, and I really couldn't tell what was going on there.

"Well it looks like she is a girl..but the other one, I don't know."

"What? Other one?"

"Yeah, congratulations you are having twins. "

"OMG, Princess, this is great."

"Oh, now I know..it's a boy."

Natalie's POV

As soon as she said boy, I looked at Randy's face, and tears were already swelling up In his eyes, and now there were in my eyes. He then turned and looked and me, and winked. God, if he only knew how much I love him.

--5 months later--

Randy's POV

Oh my goodness, twins. I really couldn't believe it, I had this last month off, I was written out of the story-line, I had finally lost the Intercontinental Championship to Kane. Natalie was really showing by now, especially now. The nursery had been set to like a really cute theme since there was one of each coming, of course I had the thing on the boys' side with wrestling action figures.

Natalie's POV

One more month, thank Goodness. I mean, we haven't even decided on names yet. I had my baby shower last week, about 100 people were there, including Darlene who quilted two beautiful quilts for each one. Randy was just overly ecstatic about the whole fatherhood thing, it just sucked we haven't had sex in about a month. ( I researched that it's not good after seven months of pregnancy to have sex)

-- the due date--

I was sleeping, when all of a sudden, I started having contractions.

"Randy, baby..get up, I'm having contractions."

"Oh my gosh, they're coming!"

As soon as he said that, my water broke.

"We need to get to the hospital."

I threw on my maternity jumpsuit, and Randy just threw on a Nike muscle shirt and Nike shorts, and I have to say he looked pretty damn good, but that was beside the point.

Randy's POV

We arrived at the hospital, and then we went to the birthing room. The nurses checked her and she was 5 centimeters, but she was uncomfortable, so they gave her an epidural. I fell asleep on the couch, and her mom got me awake, telling me it was time to push.

Natalie's POV

After about 8 hours of labor, we finally began pushing, and both of them came out, the girl about 4 minutes before the boy.

Randy was crying, I was crying, everyone in the room was crying, it was such an emotional time for us.

They cleaned them up and we needed names for them.

**__**

Dylan Andrew Orton and Riley Alexis Orton


	24. I Have Loved You

Chapter 24 Final Chapter

-- I Have Loved You--

--6 months later--

Randy's POV

The twins were getting bigger, and healthier everyday. Sure, they were getting up about every other hour during the night, but Natalie and I accepted that, because now we were parents. But, I had talked to Bischoff the other day, and I needed to come back to RAW, Evolution was not the same without me there, and a little part of me yearned to be back in the ring, and Natalie knew this. I asked them to come up with me on the road, but she declined, and came to a decision that we didn't want to raise our kids in a hotel room, and we wanted them to raise them in a stable home.

-- at the airport--

"Hey guys, daddy is going to miss you a lot, and he's going to miss you even more." Randy said looking at his wife.

"She's going to miss him even more, Orton. I love you."

"I love you too, Princess."

"There's my flight, I love you so much, baby."

"Call me everyday, Orton and I mean it."

"You know I will, see ya Princess."

-- 6 months later--

Natalie's POV

6 months have passed without Randy, he calls me everyday and he likes talking to the kids, and listening to their little cries, but I know he's happier because he's wrestling again.

Randy's POV

Evolution was back on top of the RAW roster again. I was down in the dumps sorta some of the time, and of course, the guys realized it. They hounded me to ask Bischoff for a week leave of absence, but I couldn't, I had just gotten back to the top of my game, and I wanted to stay there.

After RAW one night, the guys went out partying as usual, but I stayed at the hotel, and at about 1 am, I got my keys to the rental car, and went driving, I was missing my home, my wife, and my kids.

-- 4 am Natalie's house--

"Hello?" Natalie answered the phone, wondering who could be calling this late at night.

"Mrs. Orton, sorry to be calling you this late at night, but your husband is here at Kansas City Medical Center, in serious condition, due to a car accident, that happened here about two hours ago."

"Omg, Randy.."

Natalie's POV

Three days had passed since the accident, I was sitting there by Randy's bedside, I knew he wouldn't make it, he was on life support, the hospital gave me the decision when to pull the plug. Since the accident, wrestlers and Randy's family have came by to see Randy's lifeless body.

One day, I was just sitting there, and it was him and I. I was sitting there tracing the tattoo on his right arm, and remembering all the memories, that Randy and I had shared, our first date, our first kiss, our first year anniversary, our first time making love, our engagement, our break-up, our wedding, our pregnancy, and now his death, I knew that I wasn't going to wait a long time to pull the plug, I didn't want his body to be like that, and I didn't want to put myself through all the emotional wreckage.

The next day, Randy's family was there and I told them of my decision to pull the plug today, after we all said something to him.

Randy's family, each went in, one by one, first, then I did. And this is what I said--

"Randy, how am I supposed to live without you? For the past five years, there was not a moment of my life, when you weren't in it, how am I going to raise Dylan and Riley by myself? Why do you have to leave me now, Randy? But I guess what is supposed to be will always find a way, and I know you have lived a full life, Randy, look at how much stuff you have been blessed with, and we are all blessed to knowing you in our lives, I love you so much, Orton."

With that said, I picked up the notebook, that I had been scribbling in with words to a song.

And after that, they pulled the plug, and Randy's life on this earth, was over. After we left the hospital, I went back to the hotel room along with Randy's mother, to go through his things. The first thing, when you walked into the hotel room, you could smell him, the Obsession cologne, on the desk was our picture with the kids, and then beside that was a picture when Randy and I were just laying around being lazy the one day, and the other picture was when we first met on our first date, I'm sure you remember the cameras?

His mom gathered up all his stuff and we went through it, most of it was his clothes, that I remembered looked, oh so damn good on him, then I grabbed his wrestling stuff, It had all the famous tights in, and the Randy Orton shirt, in which he was so proud of.

Two hours later, we headed back on a plane to meet the casket for his funeral.

--- the funeral--

The funeral was in the church where we got married, there were huge bouquets of flowers everywhere, Randy's ego would have probably been boosted with all the people that showed up.

I told myself to keep strong at the funeral, not to cry, not to show anger and pain toward him leaving me, and I kept it strong all until his father came up and said his speech.

"I never thought I would see this day, I always thought my son would see the day when his father would be dying, but the tables are turned. My son, despite how young he was, lived a full life. He had a very beautiful and loving wife, two great kids, a great family and friends who loved him dearly, and a career on which he was so very passionate about. I think Randy would have been hollering at us if we were here today, about us spending so much attention on him, although deep down inside, he would have loved it. I was so blessed to have known him and you all should be to, thank you."

At the cemetery, I brought the twins', they were now a year old, three days before Randy died, I always thought that have might been the reason that he went driving because he was depressed, I blamed myself a lot of the time for that, although his mother told me otherwise.

--- 5 years later--

Wow, it's been five years since Randy has been gone, I can't believe it. It seems like yesterday that I got that frightful call from the nurse. The twins are now six, and are doing absolutely wonderful. Dylan, looks so much like Randy, it's unbelievable, and he loves wrestling, loves watching it and playing with the action figures his dad got for him before he was born. Riley, looks a little bit more like me, and acts like me, like a princess.

Shooting Star released another album called "Together", and on it was the lyrics to "I Have Loved You", the song I wrote about Randy… here are the lyrics

__

Remember that blue crystal sky   
The sun reflected in your eyes   
Kissed me unexpectedly   
A moment I just can't forget   
We filled the air with promises   
Took them up so tenderly   
But life never asks you what you want   
It's just gonna have its way   
Sometimes it doesn't give like it takes   
  
If I never see your face   
If wings take you away from me   
And tomorrow never happens, baby   
If the world comes tumbling down   
And crumbles all around us   
Fate turns cruel   
You're on your knees   
So desperate for one truth   
Know that I have loved you   
  
Don't think I'll write another letter   
Watching there the pink sunset   
Without thinking about you   
I take a walk along the blue seaside   
How will I sleep at night   
How will I wipe the tears from your eyes   
  
If I never see your face   
If wings take you away from me   
And tomorrow never happens, baby   
If the world comes tumbling down   
And crumbles all around us   
Fate turns cruel   
You're on your knees   
So desperate for one truth   
Know that I have loved you   
  
Without a single hesitation   
Without thought or reservation Baby,   
I'll be waiting   
Even if I never see your face   
And wings take you away from me   
And tomorrow never happens, baby   
If the world comes tumbling down   
And crumbles all around us   
Fate turns cruel   
You're on your knees   
So desperate for one truth   
Know that I have loved you   
  
I have loved you   
  
If I never see your face   
If wings take you away from me   
With all my heart and all my soul   
The world comes tumbling   
And crumbling all around   
I have loved you   
  
If I never see your face   
If wings take you away from me

I have loved you..

A/N: That song is really off of Jessica Simpson's In this Skin album, it's called I Have Loved You.

Today was Tuesday, and every Tuesday, the kids and I would go up to Randy's grave and put flowers up there.

But today was different, Dylan had his Randy Orton action figure with him, and I asked him why he brought that with him, and he told me that I would see.

We walked up to the grave, and we each said something to him, and then Dylan was the last one, and he said

"This is for you, Dad. I know you would have liked a replica of yourself. I love you."

I about burst into tears there, but I had to stay strong for my kids. We had turned around, and started walking back to the car, when the man that was visiting, what I assumed to be his wife grave, passed us, and he looked incredibly similar to Randy, and he's like

"I think that's beautiful that you and your kids, come up here every Tuesday for what I am assuming to be your husband."

"Yes, we usually see you up here. Anyone who you are up here for?"

"My wife passed away about six years ago, and I visit her grave every Tuesday, my name's Randy, by the way."

"Natalie, nice to meet you."

"Hope to see you again sometime."

"Me too, see ya."

The End

Whoo-wee, it's finally over, I hope you guys didn't need tissues, I know it was sad!


End file.
